


How to Increase One's Vocabulary with MysMe

by luckycapri24



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm planning on writing a bunch using the words as prompts to help me learn them better, Just a bunch of short one-shots/drabbles based off of my LA vocab words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: A large collection of works featuring the characters from Mystic Messenger in either romantic or platonic relationships. The prompts are all words from my LA's vocabulary booklet and this giant project will basically be a way to help myself learn their definitions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Abdicate  
> 1\. renounce one's throne

Yoosung bit back a cry of outrage as his cousin stood up. The murmurs of the crowd quickly hushed as the queen held her hand up, demanding for silence.

He knew what this gathering was about. It had been discussed the other day with the council and many thought it was for the best— _Jihyun and Rika_ decided it was for the best. 

The queen’s mental health was deteriorating and her episodes had increased in the past few months; she was not fit to rule a kingdom. Many of the council hadn’t bothered to do anything until it got out of hand—until Rika had slashed Jihyun’s eyes in a fit of rage and despair, causing her husband to slowly lose his eyesight. He wouldn’t be fit to rule anymore either.

The two did not bear a child and so, as Rika’s closest, living relative, Yoosung was to inherit the throne in their place. In a week’s time, the coronation ceremony would occur and he would soon find himself with a crown on his head and a kingdom to rule.

He should be happy about his newfound status, but the circumstances made it so hard to do so. Not to mention that the woman he was to be betrothed to had been kidnapped and was nowhere to be found.

Was there really anything to be happy about?

Yoosung hid his eyes from the crowd as his features darkened slowly.

No, there wasn’t. His cousin’s mind was deteriorating, his in-law at the verge of blindness and his one and only love was missing.

The murmurs of the crowd slowly rose until they were chanting. It wasn’t until his close friend, Luciel, tapped him on the shoulder that Yoosung realized they were chanting his name.

Yoosung lifted his head up and gave them a bright smile that increased the crowd’s volume as they erupted in cheers. He stood up from his seat and held up his hand, his face dropping into an unnerving calmness.

Behind him, he can hear Hyun and Luciel muttering to each other, but he paid them no heed.

His once mystical violet eyes were now a chilling amethyst that threatened to pierce through skin if need be. And if that’s what he has to do to get his love back, he’ll do it.

“Thank you. I’m thankful for the amount of support you’re all giving me. I’ll make sure to rule just as my predecessors had; kind, just, and with an iron fist.”

_“Our first order of business is to find [MC] and remove the people who touched her from this world. Anyone else who dares lay a hand on her shall suffer—I’ll make sure of it.”_


End file.
